


Short Leashes

by UnholyHelbig



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyHelbig/pseuds/UnholyHelbig
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a love at first sight moment between Beca and Chloe at a park where they take their dogs?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything new and I'm sorry. I'm just stressed and tired. And honestly, my twin sister and best friend is moving to Wyoming (Which is 28 hours away from where I am) and it really hurts. Mainly because I'm driving out there with her and flying back all in the span of four days, so yikes. But anyway, sorry and let me know what you think!

**Beca Mitchell thought** her arm was going to fall off. Her actual limb would be torn from the socket and she would have to go to the hospital because there would be blood… everywhere. Okay, so maybe she was overreacting just a bit- but the way Crash was pulling at his leash made her think that she would never have a career in DJ’ing again.

The heels of her boots were sliding against the muddy mush of grass and dirt that was stirred up by the storm that still lingered in the sky. Her feet were squishing against the mess, but the mutt of a dog that was trotting happily in front of her didn’t seem to care about how stained his sandy paws became, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth sloppily.

The park was mostly empty, the Maine weather cold and biting. It caused Beca to wrap her gloved hand even tighter around the leather leash, her chest starting to burn form the chilly atmosphere. She longed to get to the path carved out of the middle of the park that circled the pond, something other than damp soil.

She finally got to the little road, rolling her shoulders back slightly as she loosened her reign. Crash was an excited little guy, he pranced around each time she would turn her key in the door, and after the first few nights of him whining in the living room against the quiet dark, Beca allowed the stray to crawl into her bed.

Beca couldn’t sleep alone anymore and would often curl her fingers into Crash’s fur while they curled into one another for a long night’s rest- but walking was still a rough patch. He wanted to sniff _everything_ and had to get so much energy out of that little wiggling body of his.

Her breath was steady and controlled, eyes flicking around at the park that she had walked every single night since she moved to town on an assignment; it was simple enough, the icy pond lined with iron rods was her favorite part about the scene, but she like the wide-open space lined with large oaks. It was a park that wasn’t too complicated. There was a swing set across the expansion of water, there was even a large yellow slide surrounded by that soft rubber material.

Beca shoved her free hand into the pocket of her leather jacket. It was lined with a sweatshirt material. Her mother had told her to bring heavier clothes when she moved out here, but she didn’t listen. Her raw nose and aching chest didn’t give her any chance to object to the order, however.

Crash let out a soft yip. It startled her, her fingers moving up to the collar of her shirt as she tugged slightly upon it. She stared accusingly at her dog, the same dog who was happily prancing around a second ago had his tail going fast enough to start a motorboat.

He pulled against his leash. Hard.

Hard enough for Beca to panic at the sound of snapping leather and padded little paws digging into the mud. He had taken off, leaving her with a sore arm and a look of shock on her face. It didn’t fully register with her until she shook her head clear and darted after the animal that moved faster than she ever thought.

Crash stuck to the inside of the park for a few moments, giving in to the game of chase as Beca shouted out his name. She was running as fast as she could, thankful that his light fur still allowed her to see him in the ever increasing dark of the night.

“Crash! Fucking Hell!” She shouted after him, rounding up a hill as they got to that large clearing. Actually, he got there first, the leash still firmly in her grasp as she got a good look at the scene in front of her.

There was a soccer net set up on the large expanse of land, the brightened lights lining the makeshift field made it possible to see every inch of the area. It was empty; empty except for the large mammoth of a fluffball tackling her runt playfully with its pink tongue hanging from its lips. Her dog had a blue ball in its mouth that they _definitely_ didn’t enter the park with.     

“Crash!” She called out again, getting another couple of feet before she stopped to catch her breath. She had caught her dog’s attention all right, it just wasn’t held long. Her hands rested on her knees and her heartbeat pounded against the inside of her wrist. She was sweating despite the cold nature of the night.  

“Do you want some water?”

“What?” The voice startled her.

Beca shot up, blinking a few times as she caught a good look at the stranger who thrust out a plastic bottle so easily. She was average height, a few inches Beca’s senior. A thick mane of deep auburn hair fell over a pea coat that hugged her curves. She held a blue leash in her grasp, wrapped carefully around her palm. And damn, did this woman carry a smile.

“Water?” she repeated, slower this time, “You look like you’re out of breath.”

“I heard you, I just didn’t’ think anyone else was in the park.” She swallowed thickly, straightening up a bit “I mean, not that I thought this dog was by himself… of course, he has an owner, why wouldn’t he have an owner? You probably taught him how to mush… and stuff.”

She mentally cursed herself for rambling on, but those damned cerulean blue eyes were getting to her, even in the fluorescent glow that the overhead lights provided. She could tell this woman was kind, kind enough to offer a complete stranger water.

Beca nodded, drawing in a breath as she unscrewed the cap completely from the bottle, not wanted to offend this woman by taking a sip from the straw built into the top. It was cold going down, but well needed.

“Sammy seems to like Crash,” She turned slightly, lifting her chin at the dogs that were now prancing around each other, one getting lower to the ground and rolling over a few times.

“How did you?”

“I’m pretty sure the whole entire park knows that your dog’s name is Crash.” She accepted the water bottle back as she beamed. Beca flushed. “Truthfully, I’m wondering more about his owner's name.”

“Beca, Beca Mitchell.” She rushed out, running a numbed hand through her hair nervously “And what about Sammy? Does her owner have a name.”

“Nope.”

The girl popped the “P” in the simple iteration of the word before dropping down on one knee. She let out one long whistle before the mammoth of a dog perked it’s head up and came clambering towards them. Beca’s lips were parted slightly in amazement.

“You know,” She huffed “My dog is just as smart when it comes to commands.”

The stranger was running her hands through the fluffed-up fur of the husky. It sat patiently, almost like she didn’t even need the leash that was just connected to the metal edge of her collar.  “Really?”

Beca nodded as the woman stood slowly, lifting her chin like she was waiting for something to happen. The brunette decided she wouldn’t embarrass herself any further by trying to whistle like she did. Instead, she stilled her shoulders and cleared her throat. “Crash, Come!”

The dog didn’t budge.

Instead, he took a mouthful of grass, chewing thoughtfully on the vegetation before wrinkling his nose in disgust and sneezing rather loudly. Enough to make Beca wince. “Crash, don’t move, stay right there!” She turned triumphantly towards the stranger. “See? He’s so well trained.”

This elicited a giggle, one that made Beca’s cheeks warm and her mind race as she beamed. “You know, Beca, I take Sammy to the park every day.” She lifted her chin “She seems to be taken with Crash. So why don’t you bring him by?”

“Ah,” She nodded slowly “that way my dog can teach your dog a few things about following commands.”

“Exactly,” The girl winked, taking a few steps back towards the dark path that leads to the parking lot. “See you tomorrow.”

“Maybe. Can I get a name?”

“Only if you get a new leash first.”   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So. I need a sequel to the dog park prompt because it was beautiful.: Beca goes back to the park at the same time to wait for Chloe. She cuddles with crash until she shows up. Maybe has a nap. Please.

**Crash was a restless** animal. That was apparent from the first time Beca stumbled upon the little dog hanging his floppy head over a cardboard box. His makeshift home was falling apart at the seams, part of it darker from the rainwater that had collected the last few days.

She had barely seen him through the looming storm and thickening air. She had her jacket pulled over her eyes the second the wind started to push her heavily as she walked back to her apartment. But a little flash of black eyes stopped the young burette in her tracks.

Beca tucked her bag against her shoulder as she went against her better judgment and stepped away from the streetlamps that illuminated every few inches of the pathway. She heard rustling, a little noise of cardboard against asphalt as she drew in a careful breath and fished for her phone.

Without drawing too much attention to herself, she flicked on the flashlight that was built into her phone, holding her breath. Her chest started to burn from the rancid scent of whatever food surrounding businesses had thrown out.

The puppy blinked a few times against the harsh change in atmosphere, and Beca’s heart effectively melted from its icy exterior the second she saw the little guy. His paws were too big for his frame. His fur was sandy and matted with misty rain. He was small, and one of his ears flopped over his big blue eyes. Eyes so blue that Beca suddenly didn’t care how her apartment didn’t _really_ allow pets, or how she hadn’t the slightest idea about taking care of something bigger than a hamster.

Beca learned.

It had a large curve, but her tiny puppy eventually grew into his paws, and nothing could separate the two from each other; his clumsy nature had worked in tune with hers like a well working clock- and eventually the two had a natural routine. Which included heading to the park around six o’clock to burn off some of that energy he always seemed to harbor.

“I’m pretty nervous, you know?” Beca mumbled, her back pressed against the nearest oak tree that lined the clearing.

Crash was curled up into her side, resting his head on her lap as he breathed in and out carefully. His large doe eyes flicked up to his owners, eyebrows knit together in an attempt to understand her somber tone. She stroked her fingers down his back and behind his ears.

“I don’t even know her name.” She drew in a breath, air cold “But I don’t think I care. She’s so…” He let out a small whine that was in the shape of an exhale. “Mysterious, yes! That’s the word.”

Beca had never been so infatuated with someone before. She had dated her fair share of women and men. She had gone through the crappy club nights with drinks so neon that they shouldn’t be edible. She had sat through movies holding clammy hands and listened to bands that she had never heard of before- but had never been quite as infatuated by a simple promise like this one.

“What do you think about Sammy?” Her dogs head perked up at that, lifting off her lap as he lilted his head slightly to the right “She’s pretty cute right?” His tail picked up speed as she let out a little chuckle and scratched under his chin.  

Beca relaxed a little more as Crash cuddled back into her side, her fingers curling into his side as she leaned her head back against the tree. She was drowsy, and Crash was warm, and work had been beyond long. The studio making her head pound and her stomach churn more than usual- the prospect of the end of the day pulling at the back of her mind as Beca fell into a restless sleep, her fingers clenching onto the leather leash (One she had just replaced.)

She wasn’t sure how much time past before she stirred, her neck aching, mouth dry as she realized the exact lack of warmth that plagued her. The leash wasn’t in her hand- her fingers balancing on the edge of her jeans. She was, however, acutely aware of a thick vanilla scent in her lungs as her eyes shot open.

Beca was met with bright blue eyes that reflected of pure curiosity.

The stranger was squatted down, her jeans pushing into her stomach as she wore a goofy grin on her face. It was amused, and Beca, practically beside herself, shot up from her position against the large oak tree.

“What the _hell_?” She rasped out, voice thick with sleep.

“You know Beca, it’s not a smart idea to fall asleep in a public park.”

“Fuck off.” She groaned, pressing her free hand against her hairline. She was cold, and her bones seemed to ache through her muscles. Her nose was raw, eyes blinking the remainder of exhaustion away.

“You could have licked the chains on a swing set if you wanted to catch a cold.”

Beca snorted, noticing very quickly that her dog’s leash was in the woman’s hand. Crash was wagging his tail hard enough to shake his whole entire body, Sammy licking underneath his chin as they sat calmly next to one another. Her Crash was never still- and it almost made her blood boil that this woman had such an effect on the puppy.

She caught the glimpse of a shining object under the husky’s chin. Deep russet fur surrounded a black leather collar- Sammy seemingly lifting her large head to get a better grasp on things. The woman stood up now, fluidly and without much effort.

“Mind helping me up,” She outreached her hand, devilish look in her eyes. “Beale.”

She stilled, her icy eyes flicking down to the small brunette that wore a smirk on her lips. Her hand was stretched outright- the woman’s auburn hair clouding her vision. It was a curly mess, and her breath stopped forming in front of her.

“You put your last name on your dogs’ collar.”

“I suppose that’s how you plan on getting my number too.”

“No, I was thinking Coffee.” Beca quipped, “If I could get up.”

The woman seemed to relent, dropping her shoulders slightly as she grasped onto the girl's outstretched hand, pulling her to her feet. Beca’s body groaned under the weight of her sudden movement, and she hated herself even more for the way she had dozed off in the middle of a crowded park.

Beale jutted out her hand, Beca grasping the leash that was warm from the contact that it received. Crash seemed to huff in annoyance at the change, nudging his cold nose against Beca’s knee with as much force as he could muster.

“Watch it,” She mumbled, scratching the back of her neck as she stared up at the stranger with the large dog “I’m serious about that coffee.”

“I didn’t’ doubt that you were,” She smiled, a bright illumination of light against the cloudy dusk.

“If you say no, then it’s going to be on your conscious forever that I have a terrible cold.” She coughed dramatically into her closed palm. “What if I catch my death?”

“Then I shall lick a swing set in your honor.” She said, straightening her stance as she saluted. “Only after we get that drink.”    

 


End file.
